Three cardinal workouts are push-ups, squats, and sit-ups. Push-ups and squats are easily done by yourself yet the vast majority of people require an assistant to perform a proper and effective sit-up. The assistant may assist the exerciser by holding down the exerciser's feet. This widely known issue has led to several apparatuses and attachments to secure a user's feet during exercise.